Levi Schmitt
Levi Schmitt is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Rotation Levi was selected to be part of a group of "sub-i's" doing a rotation at Grey Sloan Memorial as a sort of extended interview to attempt to get an internship there. On his first day, he was observing a surgery when he leaned over the body cavity and his glass fell in. Later, Levi went to apologize to Jo about what he'd done. She told him to buy contacts, which he said he'd already done, and the two ended up going back to Levi's mom's basement to have sex. ("Break Down the House") The next day, he returned her name tag, which she'd left there accidentally. He and the other sub-interns were challenged to find a suitable abdominal wall donor for Megan. He found a good donor, but didn't know how to approach the family about it. He went to Jo, who took over the case and got to scrub in on the surgery as a result. ("Get Off on the Pain") Interview Levi later returned to the hospital for an interview for an internship. During the interview, he revealed that he tried wearing contats to keep his glasses from falling off his face, but he didn't like touching his own eyeball, so he instead started using a band to keep his glasses on his face. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Levi attended thew new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Relationships Romantic He had a one-night stand with Jo Wilson after coming to the bar to apologize to her. ("Break Down the House") He later returned her badge to her, which embarrassed her. When he came to her later about a potential donor she had found, she took the case from him, upsetting him. ("Get Off on the Pain") Familial He lives in his mother's basement. ("Get Off on the Pain") Career Levi first came to Grey Sloan Memorial as a fourth-year medical student doing a six-week rotation as a sub-intern. Later, he was interviewed for a spot in their internship program, and was accepted. Notes and Trivia *Levi is in the top 10% of his medical school program. *Levi has a tendency to let his glasses slip off from his face. *Due to a high cost of living and medical school, Levi lives at the basement of his mother's house. **Meredith compared him to George when she slept with the latter during intern-year when she found out about Jo sleeping with the former. **Prior to living with Meredith, George also lived in his parents' house. Gallery Appearances 14x01LeviSchmitt.png|Break Down the House 14x02LeviSchmitt.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x04LeviSchmitt.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06LeviSchmitt.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07LeviSchmitt.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors